1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet and more particularly, to a tank ball assembly for toilet that can be adjusted to control the flushing amount of tank water for flushing urine.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a prior art tank ball assembly and the use of the tank ball assembly in the tank of a toilet. As illustrated, the tank ball assembly comprises a cover stopper 1, a tank ball 2 formed integral with the cover stopper 1, and a gasket 3 fixedly fastened to the top wall of the cover stopper 1 around the tank ball 2. When installed in the tank 4 of a toilet, the cover stopper 1 with the gasket 3 stop the passage of the drain port 6 of the tank 4. When lifted the trip lever 5 of the tank 4, the tank ball assembly is floating in tank water, and tank water runs out of the tank 4 through the drain port 6 in a rush. At the same time, the tank ball 2 is lowered with the water level till that the cover stopper 1 and the gasket 3 are stopped at the drain port 6 again. This design of tank ball assembly is functional, however it does not adjustment of flushing amount of tank water.